


365 days

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Story is mine. James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	365 days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is mine. James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

Even after a year he still couldn’t deal with it. He had thought moving on would be easy; like when leaving a body of your victim behind after seeing the life slip through their fingers. Of course, he had never been the one who had put Moriarty’s body there; the man had done it himself, yet Sebastian had never been able to move on from it.

Ever since that day he had felt empty, for once not guilty for the death of someone, but still knowing that somehow he should have been able to prevent it. He had tried. God knows he had tried. But he had known from day one that working (and loving) Jim Moriarty would never be an easy task and he had stood powerless when Jim had left the penthouse that day, off to meet Holmes at the very same roof he stood on now.

365 days later, he had not changed and it felt as if it was that same day again. He had woken up this morning with that exact feeling, reminding himself that it had all happened a year ago and that he just had to move on.

Exactly what he had told himself 364 days ago.

But today, Jim was still in his heart and while looking out over the city he had once loved, 365 days since it had last felt his home.


End file.
